Los muertos también pueden contar una historia
by JudGothicOtaku
Summary: Después de que Boromir muriera, pasa algo extraño. Despierta en el mundo de los vivos. Pero como un muerto. Un fantasma, un espectro, como lo queráis llamar. Y decide escribir su historia en un libro para que algún día, alguien lo encuentre y sepa que la Comunidad del Anillo vivió una aventura, pero él también vivió la suya.
1. Chapter 1

La calma había llegado a la Tierra Media. El peligro había pasado, después de una terrible era de guerras, lágrimas, traiciones, y un largo etcétera.

Aragorn gobernaba Minas Tirith, siendo aceptado por toda la ciudad de buen grado. ¿Qué se podía esperar de Elessar, también llamado Piedra de Elfo? Y, por supuesto, Arwen era ahora su esposa, después de mucho tiempo luchando por estar juntos.

Faramir, al que le correspondía el trono, pasó a ser la mano derecha de Aragorn, siendo esto elección del mismo rey. Elessar no soportaba el simple hecho de apoderarse de un puesto que, según él, "le correspondía a otro", por lo que le pidió a Faramir hijo de Denethor, o, es más, le rogó, que lo ayudara con sus tareas.

Legolas, como "prometió" antaño, intentó poblar un poco de zonas verdes la ciudad. Aunque más bien se dedicó a repoblar las zonas cercanas a esta que habían sido devastadas por los ataques enemigos. Por eso, desde los grandes muros de la ciudad, se podía observar cómo una gran cantidad de elfos plantaban árboles y diversas especies, mientras le cantaban a las plantas esos cantos que solamente ellos podían y sabían cantar.

Y no nos olvidemos de Gimli. Gimli también estaba allí. El enano se dedicaba a reconstruir las casas de la ciudad que habían sido derruidas, quemadas, etc., con la ayuda de la gente de su especie. También se quejaba de que la ciudad podría estar mejor trazada, pero bueno, esto ya había sido dicho mucho tiempo atrás.

Un día normal (al menos en esta época después de la guerra), amanecía en Minas Tirith. A las pocas horas de salir el sol, la ciudad ya estaba ajetreada. Que si el papeleo del rey, que si había que seguir con las obras, que si tal, que si cual. Pero ese día algo iba a cambiar.

A Elessar le había tocado mirar las zonas del Castillo que aún no habían sido inspeccionadas por si había algún objeto de valor entre las posesiones que allí se encontraban. No era un trabajo entretenido, pero al menos podía descansar un poco del agobio que suponía ser Rey.

Era al mediodía y solo le quedaba una habitación por mirar de la parte este antes de irse al Comedor. Sacó la llave maestra, y la abrió. Un gran vacío se apoderó de él. "La habitación de Boromir", susurró. Suspiró, y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Gran parte de ella estaba deteriorada, debido en parte a la guerra, y debido también en parte al descuido que había tenido esa habitación en los últimos tiempos. Ser un guerrero no dejaba demasiado tiempo para estar allí.

Lo miró todo, mueble por mueble, objeto por objeto. Pero se detuvo curiosamente en uno. Un libro. Tenía letras élficas alrededor, que, por lo que Aragorn pudo entender, decía "El cuerpo muere, pero el espíritu sigue viviendo". Un título curioso para un libro de su estimado compañero, sin duda. Lo cogió, mirándolo intrigado, y lo abrió. Pero las páginas estaban en blanco.

-Este puede ser un trabajo interesante para Gandalf. –Se dijo, y salió de allí lo más rápido como pudo.

Afortunadamente, el mago se encontraba en la ciudad por motivos de trabajo.

-Gandalf, viejo amigo, no sabes cómo me alegra encontrarte hoy aquí. –Dijo Aragorn, abrazando al mago.

-Vaya, vaya, Aragorn. ¿Qué te tiene tan inquieto?

-Vayamos a un lugar más privado, si no te importa. Pero primero busquemos al elfo y al enano. Y, de paso, también a Faramir.

Una vez que estuvieron reunidos los cinco, entraron en los aposentos del rey, y este cerró la puerta.

-Bien, Gandalf. –Dijo, dejando el libro en la mesa.- ¿Podrías decirme a quién pertenece este libro y por qué sus páginas están en blanco? –Hizo una breve pausa, mirando a los allí presentes.- Parece haberse usado no hace poco, pero tampoco hace mucho.

Mithrandir se acercó al libro y luego sonrió.

-Pertenece a Boromir, sin duda.

-Eso ya lo sabía, estaba en su habitación. Pero, ¿quién lo escribió? ¿Y a qué se debe su título? –Preguntó Elessar.

-Déjame explicarte. Este libro ha sido escrito por Boromir.

Hubo un silencio extraño en la sala.

-¿Cómo? No hay nada escrito. –Objetó Faramir.

-Sí hay cosas escritas. Pero los fantasmas no pueden escribir con objetos de los vivos.

Todos guardaron silencio. ¿Qué acababan de escuchar?

-¿Los… muertos? –Exclamó Gimli.

-Exactamente. –Añadió Gandalf.- Al parecer, Boromir se quedó en el mundo de los vivos después de morir por algún motivo. No podía, o no quería marcharse, sin haber hecho algo primero. Algo le carcomía, sin duda. Supongo que escribió este libro porque sabía que lo íbamos a encontrar, y creyó preciso contarnos qué sucedió.

Todos asintieron, aún asimilándolo. Gandalf susurró unas palabras en una lengua no conocida para ninguno, seguramente sería un hechizo. Cogió el libro y lo abrió. Para sorpresa de todos, estaba escrito.

-"Sabía que tus poderes de mago no me fallarían, Gandalf. No sé quién de vosotros ha encontrado estas memorias, si pueden llamarse así, pero me alegro de ello. Se dice que los muertos siguen viviendo si alguien los recuerda y los nombra. Gracias por mantenerme vivo".- Leyó Gandalf en voz alta.

Todos guardaron silencio y se miraron los unos a los otros. Gandalf pasó la página. Iban a leer las memorias de un fantasma.


	2. Chapter 2

Memorias de Boromir, día 1.

Desperté en un bosque. No había nadie por los alrededores, solo se oían gritos de guerra a lo lejos. De pronto, vi mi cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Sentí miedo. ¿Por qué me estaba viendo a mí mismo? ¿Por qué estaba allí tendido… sin vida? ¿Por qué estaba atravesado mi cuerpo? ¿Qué había pasado?

Me senté en el suelo. Estaba aturdido, y confuso. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Cerré los ojos, intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos. Y, de pronto, recordé. Frodo. Merry. Pippin. Orcos. Gritos. Flechas. Remordimientos.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. _"¿Qué has hecho, insensato? Todo esto es por tu culpa"_.

Estuve un rato con la cabeza gacha y las manos apoyadas en la tierra, mirando al suelo con los ojos abiertos, observando cómo las piedras y la tierra se empapaban con mis lágrimas.

_"El Anillo Único es un objeto maligno, sin duda. Mira a dónde has llegado por su culpa."_, me dije. _"Frodo ha huído porque no supiste controlarte. ¿Quién sabe qué peligros le esperan en esta tierra y en esta época tan oscuras, sin compañía de nadie sino la de él mismo? ¡Insensato, Boromir, insensato!"_, me recriminé. _"Y… ¿Los medianos? ¿Dónde están los otros dos medianos? ¡No los pudiste proteger! ¡Tonto de ti! ¡Esos malditos orcos se los han llevado!"_, pensé.

Le di un puñetazo al suelo con toda mi ira contenida en el golpe. Estaba furioso. Le había fallado a Gondor, a la Comunidad del Anillo, y, sobre todo, me había fallado a mí mismo. _"Yo solo lo quería para salvar a mi ciudad…"_, pensé. Acto seguido deseché ese pensamiento, dando otro puñetazo al suelo. Pensando las cosas con claridad, era una estupidez. Ese Anillo solo trae desgracias a quienes lo poseen. Nubla las mentes, atrae al enemigo, y encima te hace ser una persona estúpida, cruel… _"¿En qué estabas pensando, Boromir? ¿Tanto te cegó la situación que no pudiste pensar con claridad?"_, pensé.

Suspiré, y dejé mi mente en blanco. Me volví y observé mi cuerpo, inerte, frío.

_"Estoy muerto… ¿Eh?"_ alcancé a susurrar. Me puse de rodillas y lloré. Lloré, al lado de mi cuerpo. Como nunca había llorado antes Boromir hijo de Denethor.

Pasó un largo tiempo, o a mí me pareció un rato bastante largo, cuando oí voces. Alcé la cabeza, secándome las lágrimas que aún bajaban por mis mejillas, y vi a Aragorn. Y, junto a él, a Legolas y a Gimli. Todos traían lanzas, escudos, yelmos... Y me pusieron algo por encima. Miré con atención y me acerqué a ellos. Vi cómo me cogían y me depositaban en una de las barcas traídas desde Lórien, junto con las lanzas y demás utensilios de guerra enemigos recogidos, amontonándolos a mis pies. También me colocaron bajo la cabeza la capucha gris y la capa élfica que llevaba conmigo durante el viaje. Me peinaron los cabellos hacia atrás y me los pusieron sobre los hombros. Al lado de mi cintura colocaron mi yelmo, y sobre mi regazo el cuerno que tantas veces había utilizado, junto a la empuñadura y los fragmentos de mi espada. Empujaron la barca hacia las aguas y allí marchó mi cuerpo inerte, a través de las aguas del río, tranquilas a esa hora.

Aragorn y Legolas cantaron canciones de despedida después de haber enviado mi cuerpo a lo desconocido, y yo sonreí. Pues aunque ellos creían que me había ido, no era así. Yo estaba a su lado, escuchando, complacido sin duda, esos cánticos que el montaraz y el elfo entonaban. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba sonriendo.

Tras pasar un rato allí, se alejaron, para decidir qué hacer a partir de ahora. A dónde debían dirigirse.

Y yo, ¿qué iba a hacer? Tras pensarlo unos segundos, asentí. Tenía que enmendar el error por el que me había quedado aquí. Pero, la pregunta era… ¿Cómo? ¿Y cuál de todos era el error principal? ¿Por cuál me había quedado?

Me senté en una piedra, y miré al cielo, dejando que mis pensamientos volaran. _"Ya habrá tiempo de pensar en eso cuando asimiles que estás… Muerto. Eso es lo primero"_, pensé. Y allí me quedé, mirando a la nada, pensando qué hacer, hasta que cayó la noche y mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco. Sí, los fantasmas también necesitamos dormir. Y, como no, también tenemos sentimientos.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Memorias de Boromir, día 2**

Desperté tumbado en la tierra húmeda. Al parecer, había llovido durante la noche. Me incorporé y me llevé una mano al cuello. ¿Qué había pasado? Agité la cabeza, y después miré a la nada. Poco a poco, los recuerdos fueron volviendo a mi mente.

Suspiré y me puse en pie, y, mirando alrededor, pensé: _"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"_.

Pasaron minutos, aunque para mí fueron horas, y tomé una decisión. Seguir al mediano. Era con Frodo con quien tenía que disculparme. Por mi culpa había huído solo, sin apoyo, sin ayuda. Miré al cielo, que ahora estaba azul con alguna que otra nube, y corrí.

Seguía la senda del río, observando todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, cuando, de repente, a lo lejos, vi una figura. O, más bien, dos figuras. "¿Pippin y Merry?", pensé, pues no tenían la altura de los orcos. Aminoré la marcha, temiendo que me descubrieran. Aunque, segundos más tardes me eché a reír. Era un fantasma, a menos que ellos pudieran ver fantasmas, no iba a ser descubierto. _"Esto empieza a tener su parte buena"_, dije riendo.

Me acerqué a las dos figuras, y, para mi asombro, vi que se trataba de Frodo y de ese acompañante suyo, ese hobbit que no se despega de él ni para dormir.

-¡Frodo! ¡Eh, Frodo! –Grité. Pero no me escucharon.

Suspiré. Solo me quedaba ayudarlos en lo que pudiera. Aunque fuera desde el anonimato.

-¡Sam! ¡No sabías nadar! Podía haber ocurrido una desgracia.- Dijo el portador del Anillo, con aire preocupado.

-Yo… Lo siento, señor Frodo. Pero no podía irse sin mí.

-Bueno… Pongámonos en marcha, Sam. El viaje va a ser largo.

Vi en los ojos de Frodo una mirada desesperanzada. Y en los ojos de Sam, vi el coraje que le había echado al asunto. El mediano podía haberse marchado con Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli, pero aún así decidió irse con su amo hasta la muerte, porque ir a un viaje como ese solo podía traer muerte. Sonreí, esa imagen era entrañable.

Los vi subirse en la barca de Lórien que estaba allí, y, antes de que esta se alejara de la orilla, me subí. Tenía que protegerlos de alguna forma. No sabía cómo, pero lo iría descubriendo durante el viaje.

Observaba el paisaje. No había mucho en lo que fijarse, la verdad. Todo era cada vez más desértico. Así que al cabo de un tiempo, decidí centrarme en los movimientos de los hobbits.

_"Conque ese es el peso del Anillo Único"_, me dije. Mirando a Frodo, veía que a medida que se acercaban a Mordor, tanto su esperanza como sus fuerzas decaían. _"Menudo coraje tiene que tener alguien tan pequeño para no dejarse poseer por él. No como hice yo en vida"_, pensé. Si el mediano supiera que lo envidiaba… Un hombre de Gondor envidiando a un mediano de la Comarca. Mi padre se hubiera reído de mí de haberlo sabido.

Y, hablando de mi padre. ¿Cómo le irá? ¿Habrán llegado las sombras allí? Fruncí el ceño. Nunca había sido muy hostil con Faramir. Ahora que solo quedaba él, ¿le tendría más estima, o le recriminaría mi muerte? Al fin y al cabo, yo me ofrecí a venir.

Estuve dándole vueltas a ese tema hasta que, cuando volví en mí, había caído la noche y los hobbits se encaminaban hacia una orilla para acampar.

Una vez que hubieron llegado a la orilla, arrastraron la barca hasta bien adentrada la tierra, y sacaron las lembas que los elfos les habían dado.

Las lembas. Estaban buenas, y además te daban ánimo y fuerzas para seguir. Qué recuerdos, y eso que solo había pasado un día desde mi muerte. Pensar que no las volvería a probar… Bueno, no volvería a probar nada. A menos que los muertos tuvieran comida especial.

Cerré los ojos bien fuerte para no dejar correr lágrimas. ¿Qué había sido de ese Boromir duro y fuerte de antaño? Miré al cielo oscuro. No se veían estrellas, pero aún así, era hermoso a su manera.

_"Nadie me está viendo… ¿Por qué tengo que aguantarme las lágrimas? Los guerreros también lloran."_, pensé.

Pero, en vez de llorar, esbocé una sonrisa. Empezaba a apreciar esas cosas que no había apreciado del todo en vida.

_"No lloraba porque desde pequeño me habían enseñado a no llorar. Pero me he dado cuenta de que he llorado más lágrimas en esta vida que en la que realmente tuve que hacerlo"._

Miré de nuevo al cielo, y después me recosté al lado de los hobbits, que ya estaban conciliando el sueño.

_"Buenas noches, pequeños medianos. Yo os protegeré si algún orco se atreve a pasar por aquí"_, les dije, aunque no pudieran oírme. Aunque me pareció que Sam fruncía el ceño, aunque pudo haber sido por algún ruido procedente de entre la maleza. Los hobbits tienen muy buen oído.

Observé a mi alrededor, y comprobando que todo estaba tranquilo, cerré los ojos.


End file.
